The two ties
by Owaizake
Summary: A boy looks at the shop called Card Capital. Today he was waiting for someone. But who? A short story this time.


A boy is looking at the street with his blue eyes that seemed like to be made of sapphire. His blue hair was flowing with the small breeze of wind. The view on his eyes was the Card Capital. A place where he started his Vanguard adventures. The shop was currently full of customers playing Vanguard. The boy went inside the shop, in hopes of waiting for someone.

The boy walked to the table and sat down. Taking out his deck and looking at his avatar he questioned himself: _"What am I doing here...Ah, right, waiting for someone."_

Waiting…

Waiting…

…and waiting…

Misaki came down to the counter and noticed the boy who was sitting in the table. Assuming that the boy was waiting for someone she came next to him and asked.

"Waiting for someone?"

"Ah— Yes. A person with long, golden hair along with emerald- looking eyes."

"I see."

But why the boy was waiting for him, she wondered. Who knows? Misaki doesn't recognize the boy at all which was quite weird, considering she remembers nearly everything. She even didn't know a person the boy described to him with the looks. The day seemed a bit weird for Misaki.

Door sound was heard… A tall person with brown hair and thin jacket came to the shop and looked at Misaki.

"Ah, welcome Kai." Misaki greeted

"Hey." Kai said.

"Looking for someone?"

"Well, kind of I guess."

"Who?"

"I uhh…don't know…"

Such words came from Kai's mouth like he had never even expected himself to say that.

"This is weird…I thought I was supposed to meet a person here today…" Kai looked a bit dumbfounded. Nevertheless, he decided to stay at the shop in hopes of that person to come as well. He looked to the left and saw the boy was sitting in the table as well with his blue hair and eyes hidden behind the hair.

"Who's that guy?" Kai asked from Misaki.

"I don't know…" Misaki said.

No one knew the boy who was sitting in the table. Neither did Misaki know who the person was waiting. Same was in Kai's case.

You don't know who you want to meet.

Why do you want to meet her or him?

Is he or she a person you knew?

Have they been together for a while?

Another sound of door opening was heard and the three inside the shop looked who came. The girl who probably looked like she was around fifteen to sixteen came inside the shop.

"Welcome." Misaki greeted.

"Hey." The girl responded. She came towards the boy who was sitting in the table. The boy sweated for a bit but calmed himself.

Kai got tired and decided to go out for a moment and come back later. Misaki then decided to go upstairs to run some errands while the two at the same table were sitting together.

"Ne— It seems like nobody remembers us now."

"Mmm— it is kind of sad though."

"What do you want to do with this?"

"Hmm…I don't— wait."

"Heh?"

"How about we change scenery and go look around the world and probably look for a place for us to be together?"

The idea pulped out from the boy as if he had planned for this. The girl gasped for a moment and thought about it.

Was it fine to leave behind the friends that the two have made before? Will their friends at some point remember them again?

"It— No, it sounds like a good idea." The girl responded as her long hair whipped for moment after moving her body for a moment to be more comfortable.

It was summer now so a change of scenery didn't sound so bad. The two smiled at the table of the idea.

"Nee…"

"What?"

"I probably haven't told you my feelings before but I…like you." The boy said with a bit of a blush.

The girl in front of the boy was taken from his words as a small blush came to her cheeks.

"I— I like you too." The girl responded as she looked away for a moment trying to hide her embarrassment.

The two then laughed for a moment as they stood up from the table and headed out from the shop with their hands together.

Emerald and Sapphire

Ocean and Leaf

These two symbol something that the two had never thought about.

…

Perhaps love…?


End file.
